1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to vehicular technologies and, more particularly, to a vehicle providing information about a driving environment, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been installed in many recent vehicles. The ADAS is system for assisting a driver by providing warnings, such as a collision warning indicating a risk of collision with another vehicle, a lane departure warning indicating a lane departure (e.g., due to sleepiness or the like), and a pedestrian collision warning indicating a risk of collision with a pedestrian, in order to mitigate risk factors the driver may fail to detect. Also, the ADAS can provide navigation information of a route to a destination, as well as road information such as the speed limit of a road on which the vehicle currently travels.
However, since the road information continues to change, there are some cases in which the provided road information does not reflect the current environment, causing confusion for the driver. For this reason, drivers should be provided with more accurate road information.